Saria, the Storm, ad the Sudden Arrival
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Inspired partly by "Kokiri Tales" by Forest Girl Kaz. A storm hits when the Kokiri Children are having Story Night. When the Great Deku Tree calls Saria to his meadow, she finds Link (as a baby) there and volunteers to take care for him.


**Saria, the Storm, and the Sudden Arrival**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **So this one is just a cute little thing that jumped into my head after reading Chapter 1 of "Kokiri Tales" by Forest Girl Kaz. Hope all you Readers of mine enjoy it.**

 **Since Halloween is tomorrow, I really want to dress up in my Shadow Ninja costume. But here's a little fic for those of you who Read Fan-Fiction, and either can't dress up and Trick-Or-Treat, or just don't believe in the Halloween Spirit.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Forest Girl Kaz: I really got spooked by:**

 **1) The Ghost Story Saria told. Especially the part where she mentiones the monster knocking on the door, and then just that moment... KNOCK KNOCK!**

 **2) The part about the dream she had, and then she finds herself on her way to the Sacred Forest Meadow.**

 **Please forgive me if I don't use the names you did for any Kokiri Children, except for Mido and Saria. Unless I find it on the Web, I can't really bring myself to believe those are the names of the children, or that they have any really.**

 **You REALLY had me going there. I actually believed those were the parts where Saria would find the orphan baby Link, crying in the basket.**

 **For anyone who wonders, I will have Link as a baby in this one, and the Deku Tree is male.**

 **Enjoy Triple S and Happy Halloween to everyone.**

The day began like, pretty much every other day in the Kokiri Village. Saria opened her eyes, yawned, and stood from her bed. She brushed her green hair out of her eyes and stepped outside.

She held up her hand over her eyes to shield from the sunlight making its way over the treetops.

Then she heard the Shop Keep call: "Saria! Are you coming to the Story Night tonight?"

Then she remembered that she was the one hosting the event, at HER house!

"I'm hosting it, remember?" she asked, slightly annoyed that someone would have to ask her if she was coming. Saria always loved Story Night. Mainly because she was the one who told the best stories.

Well, she certainly had enough sense to realize that hers were better than the ones Mido often told. Mido would make himself the Hero, and Saria the girl he rescued from the evil beast, be it Wolfos, Deku Baba, or even those crummy Business Scrubs that always acted desperate to sell you anything.

No! Saria knew much better than to throw herself in the story so callously without any reason.

Suddenly, she heard the voice of the Great Deku Tree calling to her.

 _Come, gentle little Saria. Meet me in my meadow._

Saria quickly made her way to the Deku Meadow. There she gasped at the sight she saw: A grown-up woman lay in the grass, a bundle in a white blanket tucked closely beside her. Saria went over and knelt n=beside the woman.

"Are you hurt?"

"Dying... Haven't got... much time left," she huffed. Using what little strength she had left, she gently moved aside so Saria could take her baby.

Saria gently lifted the bundle and pulled back the blanket. A cute, and even Saria had to admit, Handsome little baby boy lay there, sleeping. He had short little tufts of yellow blond hair.

"How beautiful," Saria whispered. Turning back to the mother she asked: "What's his name?"

"His name... is Link..."

"Link," Saria said, gazing at the sleeping child in her arms. "That's a nice name. A little odd, but still..." Saria smiled and gently ruffled the baby's hair, not waking him up.

"Saria," spoke the Deku Tree. "This child must be raised as a Kokiri so he will fit in. He must not yet discover his true destiny. He is a Hylian child."

"Please take care of him," the mother whipsered. Then she gently kissed the baby on the cheek and said: "Be a good baby, and remember... Mommy loves you... Forever..."

With that, she closed her eyes, and moved no more.

"What is his destiny?" Saria asked, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"He is to become the one to save fair Hyrule from evil," answered the wise tree. "You must care for him well."

"But I don't know if I can. And with Mido around, the baby might get hurt."

The Great Deku Tree chuckled, and if he could make his facial features do so, you could bet your favorite toys he would be smiling.

"Little Saria, so gentle and sweet, it is not Mido you should worry about, but rather Mido who should worry about you. You have proven to be quite the leader to the Kokiri. I trust you will do quite the good job caring for this child."

Hearing cooing sounds coming from the blanket, Saria gazed down and saw Link opening his eyes. His eyes were blue.

"Oh, you're awake." she said. Link looked down and saw his mother laying in the grass. But it seemed she couldn't wake up. Link was thirsty, and he wanted his mommy to feed him his milk now.

"I'm sorry baby," Saria gently comforted, "but mommy's..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word. It hurt too much. And while little Link might not have understood at the time, he sensed that his mother was indeed gone. He quietly began to cry.

"There there," Saria soothed, gently rocking him. She placed her thumb in his mouth for him to suck on. He did so and fell back to sleep.

"After only a few simple moments and you seem to prove yourself," said the Deku Tree.

Saria turned and went back to her house.

 **# # #**

A short time after Saria's encounter with the Great Deku Tree, she'd explained to the other Kokiri Children about the baby, they had buried Link's mother behind the Deku Tree, and they had made a few baby things; A cradle, a Deku Nut Rattle, and some soft toys for him to cuddle with.

The sun was setting and the Kokiri Children were getting seated in her house. The girls were cooing over the baby while the boys seemed to be in silence, paying their youthful respects to the poor kid's mom. Bless their sweet little Ageless hearts.

Link of course had just been changed, fed, and Saria had rocked him to sleep and tucked him into the cradle she'd made for him.

Mido took the lantern and began to tell a story.

"It was a dark and rainy night. There seemed to be something... off about this particular night. The children were huddled in their tree stump home as the thunder boomed outside."

At that particular momnet, there was a loud crash of thunder. The children screamed, and whether from the thunder or their screams, Link woke up and began to cry. Saria went over and gently picked him up.

"What's the matter Link? It's Okay." She gently bounced him in her arms.

"Suddenly, there came a loud knock on the door," Mido continued his story. He made a fist and knocked on the table. "The children looked, but all they found was a baskey with a noisy little baby brat in it, crying his widdle head off."

A Kokiri girl came up to Mido, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him over to where Saria was sitting, holding Link.

"Apologize now and go home!" she demanded. Mido stuffed his fist in his mouth and bit down hard to keep from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry," Mido whispered to the baby, "but you'll never be one of us." And with that, he stomped out of the house and headed for his home.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Saria asked Link. The baby cooed and smiled in response. Saria took that to mean yes, and when she saw the other children looking anxious to hear what story she'd telll this time, she sat and began.

"Once there was a little baby boy. He might have been small, and didn't know where he was, but the children who took him in raised and loved him. Sure they might have been just kids to the eye, but they quickly proved to be just as good as any grown-up. They made a comfy cradle for him to sleep in, gave him milk when he was thirsty, and lost of cute little dollies for him to cuddle with in his cradle."

Saria told the rest of her story while rocking Link. By the end, all the children were clapping and had tears in their eyes. Link yawned, but looked up at Saria as though asking: _'More. More'_

Saria smiled at him.

"I would like to baby, but it's late and you need your rest." Saria gently tucked the baby in his cradle as the other children went home. Saria tucked into her own bed and gazed at the sleeping baby.

"I might not be your mommy, and I apologize for that, but I promise I'm going to take as good care of you as she would."

With that Saria gently closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

 **The End**

 **So how did eveyone like that one. Short I know, but about as sweet as Candy Corn flaovered M &M's. I Love how they dressed the Red M&M in a yellow tanktop and white hat so he looks like a piece of candy corn. I don't care where you're from, that's cuteness all across the board.**

 **R &R (Read and Review)**

 **Cheers and Happy Halloween!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
